And Autumn It Came
by Velocity3127
Summary: What happened that autumn between Beach Clubs & BFFs and Mix-ups & Mistletoes? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: have you ever noticed that Austin's tour ended and Christmas came immediately after? How is it possible that his tour was in the summer, they came back, Trish got a job at Shredder's, and then the next episode has Trish hold the same job and it's already Christmas? Here is my explanation of what happened that autumn.**

* * *

 **At Shredder's Beach Club (a little after Beach Clubs and BFFs)**

 **Trish's POV**

I hate my job! I have to do so much work! And Hazel is so annoying!

"Trish! The customers are waiting!" she yells happily.

Ugh. She's so _happy_ all the time! It's about time I get fired.

So I walk over and "accidentally" trip over a table, sending the food flying into the sand.

"Trish! Clean that up!" Hazel yells, annoyed.

"Fine," I sigh, and I go into the kitchen to get a broom.

I go over and "sweep", causing a mini sandstorm. Sand is flying everywhere, and I'm really not cleaning anything up.

"Trish! Go back to the kitchen! You can clean that up later!"

So I go back to the kitchen, and I trip over a waiter carrying a tray of food, sending it clattering to the floor.

"Trish! You are so clumsy! Are you _trying_ to get yourself fired?"

Yes, Hazel. Yes, I am.

"Sorry, Hazel," I say, not really meaning it.

"You better be! Go wash the dishes!"

I go to the dishwasher and put in the whole box of dish soap. Within minutes, the whole kitchen is filled with bubbles.

"Alright, Trish! I've had enough!"

"Am I fired?" I ask.

"No! You're staying extra late tonight so that you can clean everything up! And all of your tips go to me! I don't even know who would give you tips!"

Ughhhh. So I'm not fired, _and_ I don't get any tips.

I get a text from Ally: _Hey Trish! How's your new job going?;)_

 _Terribly,_ I text back, _I hate it, so I tried to get fired and instead I have to work late tonight._

 _Aww, that's terrible. But work here at Sonic Boom is crazy too! Yikes, Dez just broke a guitar. I should probably go._

 _The doof! Well, see ya!_

 _See ya!_

I can't believe I'm not fired. And I still have an hour of service, then I have to stay here late!

"Trish! Get to work!" Hazel yells like an army commander, a very cheerful one at that.

I sigh, and proceed to cause chaos everywhere I go.

I spill gravy all over one customer, ketchup on another. I send three orders of fries flying, and two burgers end up in the sand.

"TRISH!" Hazel screeches, "That's enough! You're-"

"Fired?" I try.

"NOO! You have to come here to work every day after school every day from now until December! No tips!"

This is awful! I can't work here every day until December! I have to manage Austin and Ally, and I have other things to do! Why else would I never keep a job for more than three days?

"What if I get fired?" I ask.

"YOU WON'T!" Hazel screams, "I'm going to tell every business in Miami about how terrible an employee you are so that they'll never have to suffer what I'm suffering!"

Oh no, I'll never get hired again! Or fired! But then I get an idea.

I'm going to get Dez to help me out. He's so gullible, he thinks I'm his friend!

 _Hey Dez!_ I text him.

 _Wat is it?_

He can't spell for his life.

 _I need your help!_

 _With wat?_

 _I need you to get a gift basket for every business in Miami and send it under my name._

 _Whyyy?_

 _Are you my friend or not?_

 _Okay I'm going!_

Ha! Now no one will believe Hazel when she tells them that I'm a bad employee.

"GET TO WORK, TRISH!"

I sigh. I can't wait until I get fired from here. Speaking of which, why is Hazel so reluctant to fire me?

"Hazel, if I'm such a terrible employee, why don't you fire me?" I ask.

"Because I believe in second chances! And third chances! And fourth chances! And fifth! And sixth! And-"

"Okay, I get it! Seventh chances too!"

"No, I was going to say that everyone has it in them to be a good employee."

She's just too optimistic. But that's okay, as long as I get the paycheck. But I don't get tips. Not that I get any anyways. Apparently being a bad worker doesn't get you tips? People are just too weird.

Then I go into the kitchen and "accidentally" knock over all the blenders, effectively ridding of the supply of smoothies.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! The next chapters will definitely explore Auslly more, and if you have any suggestions for what you want me to write about, review and anything is possible! I was thinking of doing a Dez movie...what do you think? Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated! If you suggest a chapter and I like the idea, I will write it as soon as possible as the next chapter and it should be up within 5 days of the review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: for anyone who read my last story, The Tour Bus, this is not a continuation of that, this is a continuation of what happened in the actual show. Sorry if that causes any confusion.**

* * *

 **In the practice room (early September)**

 **Ally's POV**

Austin and I were debriefing from his tour in the practice room. Just the usual routine, discussing what went well and what didn't. It's important to figure out what needs to be improved.

"So, what went well during the tour?" I asked, starting the conversation.

"Well, you came while we were in Seattle!" Austin replied enthusiastically.

"Okay, how can that be applicable to your next tour?" I asked, taking notes.

"You can come for the whole tour!" was his excited reply.

"Okay, okay." I laughed. "What didn't go so well?"

"The first two months." Austin said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You weren't there!"

Awww. He's so sweet, I don't see how anyone couldn't fall for him. Of course I have, but we decided to just be friends a while ago. It's kind of obvious that we're more than that, but we haven't really talked about it.

"I wasn't there, okay," I say after I recover from blushing, "how can we change that for next time?"

"You can come for the whole tour!" he said again.

"What about in terms of organization? What went well and what didn't?" I asked, trying to find out what we could improve that someone like Jimmy could actually work on.

"Umm, before you came, Trish was super unorganized and I wasn't really focused with organization and after you came everything was super organized." Austin replied uncertainly.

I rolled my eyes.

"So basically, I'm not just your songwriter, but also your secretary? And manager? Even though that's Trish's job?"

"Yep, Ally Dawson is my multi-talented friend, songwriter, secretary, manager, and girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh, um..." Austin started, "will you be my girlfriend, Ally?"

"Aww, of course!" I replied, hugging him.

"I love you, Ally." he said, hugging me back.

I could've melted right then and there.

"I love you too, Austin."

He continued holding me in his arms for a few more blissful minutes.

"Wait!" he said, suddenly sounding anxious, "Ally, I don't want this to turn out how it did last time. I don't want it to be awkward between us."

"I don't want it to be awkward, either, but I don't know if staying just friends would make it any less awkward." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Austin replied, his brow furrowing.

"Austin, what I mean..." I struggled to come up with the right words, "I mean, I love you so much, being just friends would make it more awkward. But if that's what you want, then I'll go with it."

"No, Ally!" he exclaimed, "I didn't mean it like that. I've always wanted to be more than just friends. And I totally agree with you. Just...I don't want anything to happen to our friendship."

"Don't worry, Austin. I promise that no matter what, we'll always be friends."

"And partners." he added.

"Forever." I finished.

"So...do you wanna go to Shredder's Friday night?" he asked.

I giggled.

"Of course! Trish will be there, too!" I replied.

We both laughed. The two of us on a date with Trish as our waitress, sounds typical of our friendship.

"This is going to be so fun!" I said.

"Ally, do you think we should just keep this between us for now? I mean, not tell Jimmy or Ronnie?" Austin asked.

"I don't know," I replied uncertainly, "maybe for now, but if it gets hard then we should tell them."

"Okay," he agreed.

I don't want Jimmy or Ronnie to interfere with our relationship, but I also don't like lying. I just want us to be happy, as friends, partners, and a couple. I think I would be willing to do almost anything for Austin. After all, he is my friend, partner, and boyfriend. I love him!

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! That was probably the longest time that I haven't updated a story! It was what, 3 days?**

 **There will be later chapters which explore Auslly more, including one in the near future which will be their date at Shredders! There will also be chapters with more humor, with Dez!**

 **Please review! Feedback is always appreciated, whether or not you liked this or not. If you did, awesome, tell me what I can do again to make other chapters good, and if you didn't tell me how I can improve.**

 **If you have suggestions for new chapters, please review or PM me and I will definitely consider!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Yay! 2 chapters in a day! This chapter will primarily feature Dez, so I hope it's not too weird!**

* * *

 **Sonic Boom (sometime a couple days after the last chapter)**

 **Dez's POV**

 _The Austin and Ally Story 2_. That's the name of my next film! It's gonna be a horror/drama/comedy/musical theater/romance/sci-fi/adventure/fantasy movie! And it'll be about Austin's tour. I just need to cast actors, so that's why I'm in Sonic Boom!

"Hey, lady!" I yell to a random lady buying a guitar, "Do you wanna star in my new movie?"

"What's it about?" she asks.

"It's a horror/drama/comedy/musical theater/romance/sci-fi/adventure/fantasy movie called _The Austin and Ally Story 2_!"

"Um, no thanks." she replies.

Ugh! That's the fifth person who's said no! I don't understand why no one wants to star in my film!

"Dez, what are you doing?" Ally asks me from behind the counter.

"I'm casting for my new movie!"

" _The Austin and Ally Story 2_?"

"Yeah!"

She laughs.

"Why don't you just have me and Austin star in it?" she asks.

"Hmmm, no." I reply, "I need good actors who can pretend to be you."

"But we _are_ us!" Ally tells me.

"Yeah, but it's a horror/drama/comedy/musical theater/romance/sci-fi/adventure/fantasy movie!" I reply, exasperated.

Ally really doesn't understand me sometimes. So I huff and turn to start to walking away, when Austin walks in.

"Hey Dez, hey Ally!" he says cheerfully.

"Austin, I need help casting for my new horror/drama/comedy/musical theater/romance/sci-fi/adventure/fantasy movie." I tell him.

"What's it about?" he asks, and I see that he's looking behind me.

"It's _The Austin and Ally Story 2_!" I tell him, looking behind me to see what he's looking at.

All I see is Ally, and strangely enough, she seems to be staring right behind me. She looks really happy, and there's something else, but I can't tell what it is.

So I turn back around, but all I see is Austin, and he has the exact same expression as Ally.

I stand there, puzzled, and I look back and forth between my two friends.

Suddenly it dawns on me.

They must be in love! Aww, my two best friends are in love with each other! I mean, is Trish really my friend? She _did_ tell me that she was, a couple of days ago, and I got the gift baskets for all of the businesses in Miami, but somehow I don't really get the feeling that she's my friend.

"Awww," I say.

"What?" Austin asks.

"You two are so totally in love!" I tell him.

Ally blushes, and Austin turns a little red.

"Well, Ally's my girlfriend now!" Austin tells me.

"What? Really? Yay! Finally!" I exclaim.

"But don't tell anyone if they don't ask," Ally tells me.

"Okay, I can do that." I reply, "Well, I should better get going to recruit cast members for the movie."

"Dez, why don't we just star in it?" Austin asks.

"Okay, fine!" I say, giving up on the idea of casting actual _actors_.

It can't be too bad...last time it was okay, except for the fact that Austin and Ally got into a huge fight and almost broke up Team Austin. But then they sang You Can Come to Me and kissed for 30 seconds or so. It was super romantic and super disgusting!

"Awesome! We get to star in your movie!" Austin exclaims.

"Filming starts on Saturday!" I reply as I walk out of Sonic Boom, leaving them to do their thing.

* * *

 **Author's note: how was it? The next chapter is Austin and Ally's date, and the one after that is the start of filming Dez's movie.**

 **As always, feedback and suggestions are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: here is Austin and Ally's date!**

* * *

 **Shredder's Beach Club (Friday night in early September)**

 **Austin's POV**

I walked into Shredder's with Ally, and we were immediately greeted by Hazel.

"Austin and Ally! Hello! Welcome to Shredder's!" she said in her overly cheerful voice.

"Hi, Hazel!" we both greeted her.

"Hey, Trish!" Ally called.

"Hi guys!" she said as she came over.

"Trish, get to work!" Hazel scolded her.

"I _am_ working," Trish argued, "I'm going to be Austin and Ally's waitress!"

I wasn't really sure, but I think I heard Ally gulp next to me. And for a good reason! Trish is a terrible waitress.

"Fine," Hazel sighed, "you can be Austin and Ally's waitress. But don't slack off!"

"Why would I ever slack off?" Trish continued to argue, "They're my best friends! And they're on a date!"

"Aww, how romantic!" Hazel returned to speaking in her annoyingly cheerful voice, "I'll let you take care of them, Trish."

So Trish got us a table after shooing away some other customers, and she told us to "sit down, look at the menus, and order when I come back".

As soon as Trish left, Ally laughed.

"Isn't this great, Austin?"

"Having Trish as our waitress? Yeah, that's _great_." I replied sarcastically.

"No, I meant that we're finally on our date!" she told me happily.

"Oh yeah, it is great!"

We were about to look at our menus, and then my phone buzzed. It was the buzz for Dez, so I ignored it. Why would he even be calling me in the middle of our date? He knows it's our date.

"Austin, isn't that Dez?" Ally asked a little worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll get it later." I replied, "Don't want to interrupt our date."

"Okay," she agreed.

Trish came back.

"Alright, what are your orders?" she demanded.

"Uh, we'll have a lobster?" I replied uncertainly.

Ally nodded, so Trish went ahead and took the order.

"Ughhh, I hate working!" she sighed as she walked to the kitchen.

"Austin, I love being partners with you." Ally told me sweetly.

"Aw, I love being partners with you too!" I replied sincerely.

Ally opened her mouth to say something, then we were interrupted.

"HEY AUSTIN! ALLY!" we heard from somewhere.

I looked around, but I didn't see anyone.

Ally turned around, and she said, "Oh, it's Dez!"

Dez came over to our table.

"Austin, did you get my call?" he asked.

"Uh, we're kind of on a date, so I ignored it." I replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm here now, and I have the script for the first three scenes of my movie that we're shooting tomorrow! The first one is the scene where Ally arrives at Austin's performance in Seattle. It's the romance part of the movie, so you guys will be great."

And then he promptly left, leaving us with two scripts for the first three scenes of his movie.

"Okay then..." I said awkwardly.

"Let's look at these scripts!" Ally suggested.

"Okay," I replied and picked up one of the scripts.

 _Austin: Ally! You're here! I didn't think you would come!_

 _Ally (dramatically): Oh, Austin, of course I would come for you!_

 _Austin: I can't believe you're going to be here for the whole tour!_

 _Ally: Oh, Austin, I wish I could stay, but I have to go back to Miami before your show ends!_

 _Austin (desperately): No, Ally! I can't put on this show knowing that you'll be gone before it ends!_

 _Ally (dramatically): You have to, Austin! Do it for me! I love you!_

 _Austin: I love you too!_

 _-Austin and Ally hug and kiss passionately-_

"Yikes." Ally said by the time we read up to there.

"Is this what the whole scene's like?" I asked.

We flipped through the pages.

"Yup." Ally nodded grimly.

"This is going to be worse than I thought."

Honestly, it's not the romance that bothers me. Most of the emotions that Dez wrote in are semi-accurate, but I know that he'll want it all dramatic, and that's not how we feel about each other. It also makes it even more awkward when Dez tries to give on-set instructions.

"Lobster's here!" Trish's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Yum!" Ally exclaims, her mind clearly off Dez's movie.

"Yum," I repeat, not really focused on the food.

I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. But somehow I don't think it'll be exactly...comfortable. But I've got to take one for the team, I suppose.

* * *

 **Author's note: I planned to have more emotions conveyed in this chapter, but I decided to save that for the next chapter, filming Dez's movie! If you're still reading this, thank you for your support, and I hope you like it so far! If you don't constructive criticism is always appreciated! And if you have any ideas for new chapters, that would be cool too! I hope you like the next chapter, which will be out in a few days!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: here is the chapter with the filming of Dez's movie! Thank you to everyone who is still reading this, I will finish this story whether or not** ** _anyone_** **is even reading this.**

* * *

 **In the practice room (Saturday)**

 **Ally's POV**

Austin and I walked into the practice room, where Dez already was. He had managed to redecorate the whole room to resemble the offstage area in Seattle. Honestly, I wasn't really sure if this was the best idea, and the scripts were kind of awkward, especially for me and Austin. But Dez is our friend, so we'll do it for him.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked.

"We've looked at the scripts." Austin replied.

"Alright, what did you think of the first scene?"

I didn't really know how to answer, so I just said, "It's...interesting."

"Awesome!" Dez replied, "Take a moment to review the scripts and then we'll get into costume and start filming.

"Costume?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, Ally's gonna wear a fancy dress and you're gonna wear a tux."

"Why?" I asked.

"Duh, because it's a romantic scene! Ally, you're gonna carry flowers, too." Dez replied.

Austin and I just nodded, and we picked up the scripts to look at the lines.

After a few minutes, we got changed into our costumes and Dez directed me to stand outside of the practice room and Austin inside.

"You're gonna walk in as soon as I yell 'Action!'" he had explained.

"And...ACTION!" Dez yelled with no warning.

I ran into the practice room. Wow, Austin looks sooo good in a tux.

"Ally! You're here! I didn't think you would come!" Austin exclaimed.

I tried to over-dramatize, so I sighed, "Oh, Austin, of course I would come for you!"

Dez nodded, so apparently that was what he was looking for.

"I can't believe you're going to be here for the whole tour!" Austin said.

"Oh, Austin, I wish I could stay, but I have to go back to Miami before your show ends!" I replied.

"No, Ally! I can't put on this show knowing that you'll be gone before it ends!" he said desperately.

Dez nodded again.

My final line before the kiss.

"You have to, Austin! Do it for me! _I love you!_ " I emphasized the last sentence.

I began to tense up right as Austin was saying his next line, "I love you too!"

I wrapped my arms around him, leaned in, and...

"CUT!" Dez yelled.

I jumped.

"No, that's not right!" he complained, "Ally, you tensed up!"

I groaned. All that tension right before the kiss and we were interrupted.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and let's do a retake!" Dez sighed impatiently.

We sighed, and I went out of the practice room again.

"ACTION!"

"Ally! You're here! I didn't think you would come!"

"Oh, Austin, of course I would come for you!"

"I can't believe you're going to be here for the whole tour!"

"Oh, Austin, I wish I could stay, but I have to go back to Miami before your show ends!"

"No, Ally! I can't put on this show knowing that you'll be gone before it ends!"

"You have to, Austin! Do it for me! _I love you!_ "

"I love you too!"

This time, I went in and hugged Austin, relaxed, and leaned in, until his lips captured mine. I gasped, surprised at the speed of his actions.

"Good, good..." Dez muttered while zooming in on us.

I kept kissing Austin, tight-lipped and tense, and his tongue brushed against my bottom lip and I immediately relaxed. My lips parted, and our tongues battled for dominance while we kept holding each other tight.

The last time we had kissed was almost four months prior, when we were filming Dez's "Rockumentary", _The Austin and Ally Story_. Funny how Dez's movies are always the reasons that we kiss. Maybe we should film more.

We kept making out, not stopping, and Dez yelled, "CUT!"

I didn't care. All I cared about was the warmth of Austin's lips, and how safe I felt in his arms, and I didn't move. Neither did Austin.

We continued kissing, and Austin caressed my cheek. I moaned, and he continued to kiss me.

"I said...CUT!"

We didn't stop.

"Alright, that's a wrap!"

"Mmm..." I moaned.

Austin's tongue traced the outline of my lips.

"Yo, we're done filming! Time to go! Hey, can you even hear me?"

"Not now..." Austin mumbled against my lips.

"Okay, okay. Go on, lovebirds. I'm leaving! Meet me at Austin's house in half an hour!"

And with that Dez left.

Austin and I ignored him, and we continued making out for a few minutes, then he pulled away.

I whimpered at the loss of him.

"Okay, okay. A few more minutes." he said, and picked me up so that we could sit down.

I relaxed onto the armchair, and Austin promptly went on to kiss me again. This time, he started on my cheek and kissed down my neck, on all the sensitive spots.

"Mmm..." I moaned again.

"You're so beautiful, Ally." Austin mumbled against my neck.

My heart fluttered. He was just the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

 **At Austin's house**

 **Austin's POV**

Eventually Ally and I left the practice room and went to my house. _My_ house, where _Dez_ already was.

"You guys are 2 minutes late!" he announced as we walked in, "How long did you make out for?"

Ally blushed, and I just said, "It took a while to get here."

"Scene 2!" Dez then yelled out of nowhere, "So you guys have read the scripts already? Well, this is the scene where Ally thought she finally got on Austin's tour bus, but then she saw that it was the Buttercups. Now, Austin's already been through the whole Buttercups problem, and Ally wakes up to see them. Austin, you're not in this scene, but you're gonna be crew. This is the horror part of the movie. I've got a whole bunch of little kids to play the Buttercups, except they'll be dressed as Grim Reapers. Austin, you're in charge of makeup and costumes."

I groaned.

"Seriously? I have to make a bunch of little kids look like Grim Reapers?"

"Yeah, and not just any little kids, they're my little cousins!" Dez replied enthusiastically.

I groaned again. I'd met them just once, but they were crazy. Super hyper and uncontrollable.

"Here they are!" Dez announced, and a whole bunch of little redheaded kids ran in.

"Let's all head upstairs! We're filming in your room, Austin." Dez said, and we all went upstairs.

We got upstairs, and Dez showed me all the face paint and costumes, which I would have to get on the kids. Ally went off to practice her lines.

"Alright, let's put some face paint on you." I said to the first kid.

This was going to be a long day.

 **2 hours later...**

I finally finished getting the kids into their costumes. It took forever, but they do look kind of scary. Kind of. Not really.

"Alright, get ready for filming, Ally!" Dez yelled, "Austin, you're going to make sure all the kids are doing what they're supposed to be doing."

Dez had transformed my whole bedroom into the sleeping area on the Buttercups tour bus. Pink blankets, pink walls...it looked totally normal, so when the creepy Buttercups came in, that was the horror part.

Ally lay down on my bed, which was, for the time being, a Buttercups bed. She looked so peaceful and relaxed, you would've thought that she was in her own bedroom sleeping.

"And...ACTION!"

It was silent for a few seconds, with only the sound of Ally breathing. Then she "woke up", and looked around. Suddenly, all of the little kids ran into the scene.

Ally screamed, an ear-piercing scream, and she made it sound actually scary. The kids ran around her, and she yelled, "HELP! AUSTIN!"

"And...CUT!"

I couldn't help but applaud. Ally's a really good actress!

"How was it?" she asked.

"It was _awesome_!" Dez replied.

"Yeah, you were great!" I told her, "You're a really good actress."

She blushed.

"Thanks, Austin."

We gazed into each others eyes for a moment. It was really romantic, and it felt almost trance-like. Then Dez broke us out of our trance.

"Great job! You can have a lunch break, then I'll meet you in the food court to shoot scene 3, Austin's performance in Washington, DC. Be there in one hour!"

"Oh, okay!" I replied, still in a little daze.

Dez left the room, and I said to Ally, "Isn't this really fun?"

"Yeah," she replied, "spending a day with you is the best!"

"Aww, that's so sweet! And I love hanging out with you too." I told her sincerely.

"Do you want to go somewhere for lunch together?" she asked.

"Okay," I agreed.

* * *

 **In the food court**

 **Trish's POV**

Dez asked me to be in his movie for the third scene. I said no. Then he offered me twenty bucks. I said no. Thirty. No. Forty. Never. Fifty. No amount of money can make me hang out with that doof. Then he offered me five hundred dollars, and here I am in the food court.

"Alright, let's get ready!" he yelled and handed Austin a pair of silver shoes and then a pair of giant yellow ones.

"These shoes won't actually get stuck, right?" Austin asked worriedly.

"Nope, but I attached a velcro on the inside so it'll be harder to fall off when you fling off the big shoe." Dez replied.

So Austin put on both pairs of shoes.

"Why again did I have to be here?" I asked, irritated.

"You're going to be the president!" Dez told me.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I couldn't find anyone who wanted to play the president as the Wizard of Oz."

"The Wizard of Oz president?" I asked, baffled.

"Yeah, this is the fantasy part!" he replied.

Why did I agree to this? Oh right, he paid me.

So I sighed and looked at the script, which only consisted of two lines for me.

Finally, everything was ready in the food court/set for the Washington DC stage, and Dez yelled, "ACTION!"

Austin was on the "stage", and he began singing Don't Look Down.

Suddenly, he "accidentally" flung off his shoe, and it came flying towards me. Now, since this was the fantasy part, I had to deflect the shoe using my "magical powers", instead of Dez jumping in to save me. So I did my best to pretend to be using my "magical powers" (which, by the way, the Wizard of Oz does _not_ have), and the shoe went bouncing off the set.

"Mr President!" Austin exclaimed, pretending to be baffled.

"The Wizard of Oz," I said in a ridiculously low voice, "by the way, are those Dorothy's silver shoes?"

"Uh...it was an accident! I accidentally got them stuck on my feet!"

"Then I grant you courage, brains, and a heart!" was my next line, which did not even make sense, but Dez wrote it.

"CUT!" he yelled.

"Dez, that last line doesn't even make sense!" I complained.

"No, it was great! Filming's over for the day! Thanks, everyone! You can go home now!"

Honestly, I don't understand him at all.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! This chapter was a bit longer than some others, so I don't know if it's better/worse/the same. Feedback is always appreciated, and if you have suggestions for new chapters that would be fantastic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: It's been quite a few days since I've updated, so here is the first day of school! I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **At Marino High School (September)**

 **Ally's POV**

I'm so excited! It's the first day back at school, and we're in eleventh grade! That means we're juniors, and seniors are going to look down on us, but I'm taking AP Chemistry and AP Music this year, which some seniors aren't even doing! I'm not worried about them. I'll let my grades speak for myself!

I walked to school with Trish, and Austin and Dez were going to come a little later. I had to come to school really early for the first day! On the way here, she wanted to know all the gossip.

"So...how did you and Austin get back together?" she asked.

I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"We were in the practice room, and we were just talking about his tour and he mentioned how much I helped him out on his tour. Then he accidentally said that I was his girlfriend, and I said that I would love to be his girlfriend!" I explained.

"Aww, that's sweet." Trish replied, "Okay, now get to the juicy stuff! Have you guys _kissssed_?"

I blushed again.

"Yeah."

"OMG! Tell me more!"

"Okay, so it was actually part of Dez's script in the first scene of the movie. And...yeah." I told her, not wanting to explain more.

"Oh, come on, Ally! You know it wasn't just for Dez's movie. What else happened? I know you're hiding something."

My face was now burning a scarlet red.

"Well, okay, so Dez yelled 'CUT!' and we kept kissing...it was no big deal. Hey, how did you have time to film scene three on Saturday? Weren't you supposed to be working at Shredder's?" I said, trying to move the conversation _away_ from me and Austin.

"Eh, well, I just left work. Hazel got really mad. No big deal. Speaking of no big deal...crazy big deal! You kept kissing?! What did Dez think? Tell me more, tell me more!" she kept pressing.

I blushed again. Don't get me wrong, I love talking about Austin. But Trish loves gossip.

"Well, Dez kind of just left the room. I wasn't really paying attention." I told her.

"Ooh, so much romance between you two!"

And so the conversation continued. When we got to the school, some people asked me if I was feeling okay; I was so red!

Luckily, Senora Gomez saved me from further gossiping. She asked me about my summer, and she told me that she was super excited that I would be taking her twelfth-grade Spanish course even though I'm only in eleventh! I took this as an opportunity to tell her all about Austin's tour, and soon he and Dez both arrived. But the bell rang, so I rushed off to class without an opportunity to talk to them.

* * *

 **First period: Math**

 **Austin's POV**

A couple of minutes ago, Ally ran off to class before I got a chance to talk to her. I don't think she's ignoring me, I just think she didn't want to be late. I'm not in her first period class, though, because she's in twelfth grade math because she's so smart! Trish and Dez are in my class, though, and Trish keeps on making weird faces at me, which makes it really hard for me to concentrate on...algebra. Not that I could concentrate anyways.

Our teacher, whose name I forget, writes some complicated equation on the board.

"Who can tell me how to solve for x in this equation?" she asks.

A couple of people raise their hands, including Dez.

"Yes, Dez?"

"Okay, so to solve for x, you have to assign a value for it. Then you change all the other values in the equation so that x works. For example, if I say x=3, then you can say 2+x=5." he replies."

Wow, Dez is smart!

"No, Dez." the teacher replies, confusing me. "You can't just change all the numbers in the equation so that x is what you want it to be!"

You can't? I didn't know that. I should probably talk to Ally for help...

Then the teacher calls on some new student at the back of the class, who explains how to solve for x. Apparently it's right, but I don't understand it at all!

The rest of math class is terribly confusing. Nothing makes sense, and everything that I thought was right turns out to be wrong! Eleventh grade is really hard. I don't know how I'll make it through the year!

* * *

 **Second period: Filmography**

 **Dez's POV**

Yeah! It's time for my favorite class, filmography! I'm gonna use the skills I learn to make better music videos! Even though Austin, Ally, and Trish aren't in my class, this is still gonna be super fun! The best part is, the teacher is Mr Stevens, Spike Stevens' brother! It's going to be super fun!

"Welcome, class!" Mr Stevens announces, "Today we are going to be discussing our experiences with filmography, so that I can get you into groups for our film project next week."

I cheered. I love group projects!

"Alright, everyone get into a circle!" Mr Stevens tells us, "Then we can learn a bit about each other and our experiences with filmmaking."

We all get into a circle, and Mr Stevens asks us all to tell him about what videos we've made before.

When it's my turn, I proudly say, "My name is Dez and I make the music videos for Austin and Ally, and I've made a movie about them and I'm working on the sequel!"

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson?" Mr Stevens asks.

"Yeah!" I reply proudly, "They're my best friends!"

"Wow, I've seen those videos, and they're great!" he tells me, "You've got a lot of talent, Dez!"

After everyone introduces themselves, I think I want to work with B.B. on the project. Even though she hates everything, she has a lot of film experience, and she's in Glee Club, which Austin and Ally got me to join, too! I think we would work really well together! I don't want to work with Margo. She's a bit annoying, and somehow I don't think she's very trustworthy. However, working with anyone would be great!

All in all, filmography is awesome!

* * *

 **After a few classes...lunch**

 **Ally's POV**

"How were your morning classes?" I asked my friends when we sat down at lunch.

"Terrible!" Austin sighed. "I don't understand algebra at all!"

"Aw, maybe I can help you after school?" I offered. "After all, we learned differential calculus today and I understood it pretty well, so algebra should be simple."

"Thanks, Ally. You're super smart!"

"No problem." I blushed.

"Filmography was awesome!" Dez exclaimed after an awkward silence.

"Yeah? What did you do?" asked Austin.

"We didn't do much, but our teacher is Mr Stevens, Spike Stevens's brother! He said that we're going to do a film project soon." Dez said enthusiastically.

I don't have much experience with filmography; I take music. It sounds interesting, though!

"Who's in your class?" I asked.

"I can't remember that many people, but there's B.B. and Margo." Dez replied.

"Oh, B.B.'s in Glee Club!" Austin recalled.

"Who's Margo?" I asked.

I vaguely remember the name, but I don't know who she is.

"The really cheerful girl." Dez replied.

"Oh, she's so annoying!" Trish complained, "She's just like Hazel!"

I laughed. I _do_ remember Margo.

But I see Dez frowning. This is rare, because Dez is usually super happy!

"What's wrong, Dez?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't know...I just get the feeling that Margo isn't to be trusted."

That's strange. Dez is usually very optimistic about people, but his intuition is also usually right. We should keep an eye out for Margo, to make sure she's not doing anything bad.

"Duh, you shouldn't trust her!" Trish said, "She's so cheerful! No one is that cheerful. Except Hazel."

And for the rest of lunch, we talked about Margo, and Hazel, and anything else about life. We talked about how we were going to make more music and plan more events, and soon Margo was off our minds.

* * *

 **Fifth period: Music**

 **Austin's POV**

I'm in AP Music! _AP!_ _Advanced Placement!_

I'm super excited because, to be honest, I'm not smart at all, so having an AP course in eleventh grade is huge! Plus, Ally's in my class! Could it get any better?

We walked into the music room, that we helped fund for. To my surprise, Mrs. Ingram, Nelson's music teacher, was there!

"Hi Mrs. Ingram!" I greeted her, "Are you our music teacher this year?"

"Yes, actually!" she replied cheerfully, "It's so great to see you and Ally!"

"Great to see you, too!" Ally replied.

More students filed in as we told Mrs. Ingram about my tour, and we were interrupted by Elle.

"OMG! Austin, you're in my class this year!" she squealed.

Elle has always had a crush on me, and I think she's great, but just as a classmate. My heart belongs to Ally.

"Hi, Elle!" I laughed.

"OMG! OMG!" she kept screaming.

Ally rolled her eyes, and she led me to take a seat.

"Alright, class!" Mrs. Ingram announced once the class had settled down, "Welcome to AP Music! I'm Mrs. Ingram, and this year we will be working on forming a symphony orchestra along with the twelfth and eleventh grade music classes. Does everyone have an instrument?"

We all nodded. We had all taken band since at least seventh grade. I played the cello in school, and Ally played the french horn.

"Good, let's get out our instruments and start by playing, in unison, the opening motif from Beethoven's Fifth Symphony." Mrs. Ingram instructed.

So we all got out our instruments, and we were able to play the opening of the symphony.

"Very good!" Mrs. Ingram praised us. "Now, can everyone get into partners and discuss what symphonies you want to perform this year? We will play these at school concerts, and at the graduation in June."

Ally and I immediately found each other, and she started talking about all her favorite Classical and Romantic symphonies. She loves old music, while I prefer pop. Sorry. Not old music. Baroque, Classical, and Romantic music. She keeps correcting me on that.

"I love all of Beethoven's symphonies!" she told me.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"Nine, duh!" she replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Oh. I think she's told me that before.

"How many symphonies did Mozart write?" I asked. Mozart is the only composer whose name I remember.

"Forty-one!" she replied.

"What? That's so many! Didn't he only live for, like, 40 years?"

"35, actually." Ally corrected me, "Many composers lived tragically short lives and died young. Chopin, for example, was 39. Schubert..."

So I got a fifteen-minute lecture on how composers died young, and how they all had crazy-high IQs. That's why Ally's a songwriter, she's super smart, like all the composers!

"Write down what symphonies you'd like to perform!" Mrs. Ingram told us.

So Ally spent the rest of class making a giant Lizst, I mean, list, of symphonies.

Overall, music was super fun! I can't wait for tomorrow, when we have music again! Yikes, I'm excited for school!

* * *

 **Author's note: I was going to write all the classes, but it just got too long. I hope you liked this chapter anyways, and it'll probably be the last school one for a while.**

 **Feedback and suggestions for new chapters are always appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thank you to Spruha21, DisneyLover2234, and queenmancilla13 for your support! I hope everyone likes this chapter! (Sorry, it contains a few math references. At least you'll learn something? Or review it if you've already learned it?)**

* * *

 **In the practice room (early October)**

 **Austin's POV**

Ally's been helping me with schoolwork for the last month, and I've actually been getting some A's! The only subject that I still get D's in is math...I just don't understand numbers!

"Austin, what are we working on today?" Ally asked me when we walked into the practice room for our tutoring session.

"English?" I suggested.

English is probably my best subject, other than Phys Ed and music. I don't really mind it, actually.

"Austin, you've been getting A's on your recent English tests. You know you don't need help in that. I think we should work on math." she replied.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" Ally replied, imitating me.

"Fine, but I won't make this easy for you!" I whined.

"But by the end of this, you'll understand basic calculus! The reward is greater than the suffering!" she replied, unfazed.

I sighed, knowing that this was good for me.

"Let's start with the basics. If x+3=6, what is x?" she asked.

"I don't know?" I replied.

"What plus three equals six?" she tried.

"Three?" I replied, uncertain.

"Yeah! Good job, you understand second-grade algebra. Let's work on understanding how to get answers from harder problems."

At first I was really confused. Numbers didn't make any sense, let alone mixing letters with them! But after about an hour, Ally was able to teach me basic algebra! I was finally starting to understand it!

"You're great at this!" Ally praised.

"Only because of your awesome teaching!" I replied, "Thanks so much, Ally. You're the best girlfriend ever!"

"Aw, thanks!" she replied, "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"Can you quiz me on the material?" I asked, returning to the subject of math.

"Okay, how about you try some of these questions?" she handed me a worksheet.

"Wow, Ally, these look hard! But I'll try my best." I replied, unsure of myself.

As soon as I looked at the worksheet, I knew I wouldn't understand anything. Eleventh grade algebra can involve _three_ variables! I only understand how to solve for one!

"Ally! These are too hard!" I whined.

"Come on, don't give up already! If you can do this, you'll ace your test." she said.

I sighed, and I turned my attention to the paper.

"Alright, so if y equals..." I muttered.

I started writing down the equations that I knew. This was challenging, but I actually knew how to start! It only took a bit of adding, subtracting, and multiplying, and I was able to figure out y!

"Ally! Y equals 4.5!" I exclaimed.

"Great job!" she replied, and gave me a big hug. "Now you have to figure out x and z, too!"

I groaned. This was too hard! But I had to at least try.

At first I was really confused, then I realized that z was squared. Ugh, I hate exponents!

"Allyyyy!" I whined, "I hate exponents!"

"Austin, you still have to do it!" she replied.

So I groaned and continued working on it. In a few minutes, I figured out that x squared equals 169!

"Ally! X squared equals 169!" I exclaimed.

"So what's x?" she asked.

"Uhhh..."

I hate exponents, how am I supposed to know what the square root of x is? Wait, what? The square root of x! That makes sense now!

"13!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so proud of you, Austin!" Ally exclaimed, "Now you just have to figure out z!"

I was feeling really happy! Math was finally making sense! So with my gained confidence, I looked at z. I took a couple of minutes to try and solve it, but then I got confused. Multiple exponents on top of each other?

"Ally, I'm confused!" I exclaimed.

"Do you remember exponent rules? From eighth grade?" she asked.

"No, of course not! How does _anyone_ remember things from eighth grade?"

"Well, you'll have to try and figure it out yourself!" she replied.

Exponents are really confusing! It took me half an hour to figure out z, but once I did, I was so happy!

"I did it! Ally, I did it! I can do math now! You're the best!" I exclaimed.

"I knew you could do it! You're smarter than you think, Austin. And I barely helped you with that question!"

"Yeah, but without your help, I wouldn't have understood that question at all! Thanks again, Ally!"

Overall, that tutoring session was a great success!

* * *

 **A few days later...at Marino High School**

 **Still Austin's POV**

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" I yelled while running down the halls after math class.

"Ally! Where are you, Ally?"

"What's up, Austin?" Trish asked me.

I ignored her, and continued looking for Ally. Everyone was giving me strange looks, but I ignored them, too.

"Hey, Austin!" I finally found Ally.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"I don't know, what?" she replied.

"We got our algebra tests back!"

"Cool, how did you do?"

"Guess! You'll never believe it!"

She hesitated. She probably didn't want to guess too high and be disappointed, but not too low or else I would think she had no faith in me.

"Uh...I'm not sure!" she finally replied.

"Fine, then! I got 100%! A+!" I exclaimed.

"OH MY GOSH AUSTIN! I'm so proud of you!" she screamed, "I knew you did well! THAT'S AWESOME!"

"I know, I mean..."

But I didn't get to finish my sentence before she stood up on tiptoe and kissed me.

"Ooh..." was the reverberating sound throughout the hallway.

"I'm so proud of you, Austin!" she told me, "Did you know I only got an A on that test? 95! You're awesome, Austin!"

"WHAT?" now it was my turn to be surprised. "You got 95? That means...I got three more marks than you!"

Ally gave me a puzzled look.

"Kidding, kidding! Five more. I'm a math genius, remember?"

She laughed.

"Yes, you are! Austin, you're a math genius!"

"No, I was joking! You're the genius, Ally!"

"No, you're a genius! Austin, you're so smart!"

"You're smarter!"

"You're smartest!"

And so the argument/joking/flirting continued. But Ally's the genius! And I got the last word...LALALALALALALA...

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, a few references to Real Life & Reel Life and Fresh Starts & Farewells at the end there. I re-watched those two episodes today, so maybe that's why it came to me. I hope you liked this chapter, it was a bit shorter than the last two, but I wrote it in less than a day!**

 **Feedback, good or bad, and suggestions for new chapters are always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: This chapter is Halloween at Shredder's. I just realized that in season 3, there's a Halloween episode, Horror Stories & Halloween Scares. It doesn't make a lot of sense because they were, presumably, in eleventh grade in that episode, but it was _after_ the Christmas episode...anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **At Shredder's Beach Club (October 31)**

 **Trish's POV**

Ugh! I hate my job! Hazel _still_ hasn't fired me, and she's forced me to work extra hours! Every time I don't go to Shredder's after school, she somehow finds me at Sonic Boom, somewhere else in the mall, or randomly walking down the streets! She literally can find me anywhere!

But today is Halloween, and Hazel made me prepare the Shredder's Halloween party. So instead of spending time with my friends, I have to host a Halloween party at a beach club!

So, I invited Austin and Ally to the party, and I said that they would perform. After organizing this huge party, Hazel has got to give me a raise!

To my surprise, Austin, Ally, _and_ Dez showed up to the party.

"Dez? You weren't invited to this party!" I told him.

"Yeah, but B.B. and I are working on our film project on places in Miami! We need to do Shredder's, and we decided that Halloween would be a great time to come!" he replied enthusiastically.

Oh, right, that film project.

"Okay, okay. But don't destroy anything!" I warned.

"How's work going?" Ally asked me when Dez left to find a good place to film.

"Terrible, Hazel made me organize this party! It was so much work!" I replied, "But hopefully I'll get a raise after this."

Ally laughed.

"You know, this is the longest you've ever kept a job!"

"Yeah, because Hazel won't fire me!"

"Trish!" I heard a very familiar, overly-cheerful voice call, "Where are Austin and Ally? You said they would perform!"

"I'll go get Austin and get ready to perform." Ally told me.

"Okay, good luck!" I replied.

I really hope this performance goes well.

I look over my shoulder, and I see B.B.

"Oh, hi!" I greeted her.

"I hate you," she replied, "do you know where Dez is?"

"Nice to see you too," I replied sarcastically, "Dez went off to find a seat."

"Okay, thanks. Just saying, I hate Shredder's. And Halloween. And Austin and Ally. Hazel is the worst." she said, and went off to find Dez.

Hey, she hates Hazel! Looks like we have something in common.

"Welcome to Shredder's Beach Club's Halloween Party!" Hazel announced cheerfully.

There was some cheering.

"To start our party, we will have a spook-tacular performance by Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!"

More cheering.

"Hi everyone, we will be performing our Halloween duet version of Break Down the Walls!" Austin announced.

Even more cheering.

The musical introduction started with a bunch of ghost sounds on top of the normal instrumental.

"Stop hiding out in the shadows." the two of them sang, and ghostly silhouettes appeared in the shadows backstage.

" _Scared_ to show the world you exist." Ally sang, emphasizing the word "scared".

"Don't lock yourself in the darkness." they both sang, while all the lights went out.

Everyone screamed.

"The world is so much brighter than this." Austin sang, and there was a blinding flash. Dez's camera, maybe? Or part of the act.

They continued singing, and the performance was actually really good! Afterwards, they got a huge cheer from the crowd.

"Great job!" I congratulated them when they got off the stage.

"Thanks!" Ally replied, "I hope you get your raise!"

We all laughed.

"Austin!" Dez yelled as he ran to us, "That was great! I got it all on video! Just a couple of edits, and it'll be great for our film project!"

"Edits?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, to make it more scary!" Dez replied, "We're making a horror/drama/comedy/musical theater/romance/sci-fi/adventure/fantasy film on Miami!"

"Why does that sound irritatingly familiar..." I wondered.

" _The Austin and Ally Story 2_ , remember?" Ally reminded me.

"Oh yeah," I remembered, "and what happened to that movie again?"

"It sold! I showed it to Mr Stevens, and he showed Spike, and he loved it! My film's gonna be in the theaters!" Dez replied excitedly.

"Seriously?" I asked, completely surprised.

Honestly, the first film just went on Dez's Tweeter and no one cared. I thought the sequel was going to be even worse, but apparently not!

"Yeah! And Trish, since you were cast as a minor role in a few scenes, you get 1% of the profits!"

"Yay?" I replied, uncertain.

1% is not a lot, but I guess it's better than nothing.

The rest of the night went really well! Nothing catastrophic happened, and we had a great time.

At the end of the party, Hazel came up to me.

"Trish, great job organizing the party! You are a much better employee than I could ever imagine!" she told me.

"Thanks! And you're a great boss too! Can I have a raise?" I tried to be nice so I could get a raise.

"Nope! But you can help clean up the party. But now, you can get tips! Keep coming every day after school, and you might get a raise. Great talking to you!" she exclaimed, and walked away.

Oh well, it was worth a try. At least I can get tips!

But overall, this Halloween was great!

* * *

 **Author's note: a bit shorter than some other chapters, but I hope you liked it! As always, feedback and suggestions for new chapters are always appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

 **By the way, there are a few academic references in the beginning and I have no idea if they're actually the right level, so just go with it :)**

* * *

 **In the practice room (mid-November)**

 **Ally's POV**

Exams are coming up! I don't know if I'm nervous, excited, or terrified, but I do know that I need to study or else I might not pass! That's what I told Trish this morning, and she argued that if I didn't pass then no one else in the school would. But to me, anything less than A- is a fail. The lowest mark I've ever gotten is 92, and that was my biology test right before Austin's tour! I was so sad!

So that's why I'm studying. This year, my exams are: eleventh grade biology, twelfth grade physics, AP chemistry, twelfth grade core math, twelfth grade calculus and functions, eleventh grade English, and eleventh grade Spanish! I'm taking a bunch of courses ahead of my grade, but that makes it really hard!

I decided to study for biology first, since that's probably my worst subject. My mark so far is at only 94! Unacceptable! So I really need to ace my exam. As soon as I got out my textbook, Austin came in.

"Hey Ally!"

"Hey Austin!"

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm studying for exams!" I told him, "Wanna study bio with me?"

"Okay, but you know I'm not as smart as you!" he replied.

I laughed.

"Austin, I've been helping you study for two months! And I know you're super smart."

"Thanks, Ally! But you're still smarter."

I blushed.

"Well, if you say so. Here, I'll quiz you. What are the three Domains of Life?" I asked.

"Domains? What the heck are domains?"

"Remember? Domain Eubacteria, Archea..."

"And Eukaryotes! Right, I remember!"

Austin actually remembers things really well! So we spent the next hour reviewing biology, and I felt pretty confident that I could at least get 96!

"Thanks for helping me study, Ally!" Austin told me once we finished going through all the biology material.

"No problem! Do you wanna do English with me?"

"Nah, it's okay. I told Dez I would meet him so he could prepare for his film exam."

"Film exam?" I asked.

"Yeah, he has to write an essay on film techniques. So he's experimenting right now, and he can use his experiments to write his essay." Austin replied.

"Cool! Okay then, see you later!"

"See you!"

So I was back to studying. So far, I still maintain 100% in both twelfth grade core math and AP chemistry. I don't think I need to study much for those, so I move on to calculus and functions.

Calculus and functions is probably my hardest subject, but it's the one I've worked on the most. My mark in it is 98, so I'm really happy! I just hope it won't drop below 96 after my exam.

I open my textbook to the section on parabolas. Okay, here we go...

* * *

 **Three hours later**

 **Still Ally's POV**

I finally finished studying! Tomorrow is my English exam, so I'm not too worried. I'm going to spend the rest of the day tomorrow studying for my other exams. And I'm going to hang out with Austin this afternoon, so that's going to be fun!

I head downstairs, so that I can go to Austin's house. To my surprise, he's downstairs in Sonic Boom!

"Austin! I thought you were still with Dez!"

He laughed.

"Ally, it's been three hours! Dez finished ages ago."

"Three hours? What time is it?"

"Uh, 1:30."

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"I still haven't eaten lunch yet!" I exclaimed.

"I got you covered! I bought you a sandwich, a jar of pickles, and some Fruity Mint Swirl!"

"PICKLES AND FRUITY MINT SWIRL!" I screamed, "Austin, you're the best!"

I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"This is the best day ever!"

Austin laughed.

"I wanted to get you something special to tell you how much I love you! I couldn't think of anything better than pickles and Fruity Mint Swirl."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I exclaimed, still in awe.

"You're welcome you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome!" he imitated.

"I love you so much, Austin!" I exclaimed.

"Aw, I love you too!" he said, still hugging me.

This was going to be the best afternoon of my life!

* * *

 **Half an hour later...in the practice room**

 **Austin's POV**

Ally was so happy, she's still smiling half an hour later. There's nothing I love more than to see Ally in a good mood! It just makes me so happy!

"Thanks again, Austin!" she repeated, for what might be the twentieth time.

"No problem! Only the best for you!" I replied.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best boyfriend ever?" she asked.

I laughed.

"Yeah, I think you said that five minutes ago. And five minutes before that. And five minutes..."

"Okay, I get it!" she laughed.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Whatever you want!" she replied.

"Let's sing some songs!" I suggested.

"Okay," Ally agreed, and she sat down at the piano and started playing some chords.

I recognized it immediately as You Can Come To Me. One of my favorite songs that we've written so far, since it's a duet and it just reminds me of the first time we performed it!

"If you wanna climb I'll be your ladder." I sang.

"If you wanna run I'll be your road." Ally continued.

"If you want a friend, doesn't matter when. Anything you need that's what I'll be." we both sang.

"You can come to me."

"We've come a long way since then!" I told Ally.

"Yeah, remember how we were awkwardly crushing on each other?" she replied.

I laughed.

"That _was_ really awkward."

"Austin, can I ask you something?" she asked, a bit serious now.

"Sure, anything." I replied steadily.

"When...when...when did you realize you liked me?" she managed to say.

"Oh, Ally, I think I've always liked you, but I probably realized it only when Elliot visited."

She blushed.

"Jealous, were you?"

Now it was my turn to blush.

"Yeah, probably a bit."

She laughed.

"A bit? More like a lot!"

"Well, when did you realize you liked me?" I asked.

"I think...I mean, when you started dating Kira. When we were cuddling right here..." she replied, and we found ourselves on the floor of the practice room, in a position similar to the one she was describing.

"And...I just felt these butterflies, and later I realized that...well, I liked you. A lot."

She blushed, and leaned in closer to me. Aw, she's just adorable when she does that.

"I love you, Ally." I said, and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." she replied.

I reached out and grabbed my guitar and started playing a few chords.

"This love is never gonna fade, we are timeless. We are timeless."

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, that didn't go as I had planned it to, but I kind of like it. What do you think? Feedback and suggestions for new chapters are always appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Chapter 10! To celebrate, it's Ally's birthday! I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **In Sonic Boom (November 29)**

 **Austin's POV**

It's Ally's birthday! Trish, Dez, Mr. Dawson, and I have been planning for this party for a month! It _has_ to be perfect. I woke up at 6:00 this morning to get to Sonic Boom! We've been preparing for two hours!

Just as we finish putting up the banners, Ally walks in!

"Happy birthday, Ally!" we shout.

"Aw, this is great! Thanks, guys! You're the best!" she replies.

"And...we all got you presents!" Mr. Dawson says.

"Really? That's so sweet!" Ally replies.

Wait, Mr. Dawson bought a present? Wow, he must really care about Ally!

"Me first! Ally, open my present!" Dez exclaims.

"Okay," Ally says, and unwraps a box-shaped gift. "A hedgehog t-shirt! Thanks, Dez!"

The shirt is actually nice, considering it was Dez's gift!

"Trish, I'll open your gift now!" Ally says, and opens a cylindrical box. "A hat from Shredder's? Thanks?"

Everyone laughs, including Ally and Trish.

"Hazel wouldn't let me leave work to buy anything for you! So I had to get something from Shredder's!" Trish defends herself.

"Well, it's the thought that counts! Thanks, Trish!" Ally replies.

I think she's about to open my gift now, but instead, she says, "Dad, I'll open yours now. Just the fact that you got me something is a gift in itself."

We all laugh. Mr. Dawson is such a cheapskate!

Ally opens the large rectangular box.

"A guitar! Dad, you're the best!"

Mr. Dawson got Ally a _guitar?_ Oh man, my present's never gonna be as good as that!

"Austin," she sighs, feigning impatience, "what did you get me?"

I see the twinkle in her eye, and I know she's just trying to drive me crazy.

"Uh..." I stammer.

"Oh, did you forget to get her something?" Dez asks casually.

Ally smirks.

"No!" I immediately reply, "It's just...can we go upstairs to open it?"

"Why?" she softens.

"If it's something romantic and special, just go with it." Trish saves me.

"Thank you," I mouth to Trish as Ally and I walk upstairs to the practice room.

* * *

 **In the practice room**

 **Ally's POV**

Why does Austin have to give me his present when we're alone?

I walk upstairs with him, unsure of what to expect.

As soon as we enter, I start to speak.

"Austin, I-"

"Here," he interrupts, and hands me a small box. "I-I got you this. Happy birthday."

I tentatively open the small box, then I gasp.

Inside is the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It's silver, and it has two charms that are connected: two A's. For Austin and Ally.

I look over at Austin, who is smiling bashfully.

"Austin," I breathe, "this is...beautiful. Thank you, I don't know what to say..."

"Oh good," he replies, "I was afraid you wouldn't like it."

"Like it? Austin, I love it! Thank you so much, you're the best!" I exclaim, pulling him into a hug.

When we finally pull apart, to my disappointment, I pick up the necklace again. I play with the charms, and then I realize that you can't actually take apart the A's without breaking both of them.

When I point this out to Austin, he says, "Austin and Ally. Together forever. If you separate them, one breaks. And when one breaks, so does the other."

"That's...that's so sweet. That's amazing, Austin." I reply, "But how...how did you manage to buy this? It must have cost a fortune!"

"Oh yes, it did! I had to get it custom-made! That's why I spent all of the profits from my tour on it." he tells me casually.

" _All the profits?_ Austin, those were for your college savings!" I'm shocked.

"Ally, you're more important to me than college. You're more important to me than anything in the world." he replies.

"Oh," I gasp, and all I can think to do is to kiss him.

So I do. My mind is telling me, "Ally, tell him that you feel the same way!" But I think he already knows that.

Our kiss is soft and passionate, and not intense like the ones we shared while filming Dez's movies. And I love it. I love Austin. And nothing will change that.

Austin and Ally, together forever.

* * *

 **Author's note: There we have it! I hope you liked it, and as usual, if you didn't, constructive criticism is always appreciated! And if you liked it, feedback is appreciated anyways:)**

 **I'm not really sure if I want to continue this story any more, I think that would make a good ending, but if I think of something then I'll write it. Or if anyone has suggestions then that would be cool too!**


End file.
